


Yamaguchi's Best Birthday Ever

by soubae97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday Yamaguchi!, It's a birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi thinks everyone forgot his special day.   Like they would do that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi's Best Birthday Ever

Yamaguchi yawned as he made his way to the gym. He felt a bit forlorn, a bit down, as he kicked a rock out of frustration. It was his birthday today and so far he hadn't gotten many birthday wishes, especially from the ones who meant the most to him. He hadn't gotten his usual midnight happy birthay from Tsukki, which pulled at his heart when he remembered yet again that text wasn't in his messages or anything from the rest of the team. How did they expect him to concentrate when he felt so down?

Walking into the gym, he almost walked out. It was dark and quiet. Did they cancel practice and nobody told him? What a wonderful addition to an already sucky birthday. Why him? Wh-  
"Don't touch me!"

"You're supposed to be quiet! What if he hears you guys?"

"Tanaka, you're already being loud we need to be quiet."

Yama's eyes narrowed, edging closer to the supply closet where the voices continued," Hello?"

"Great, Tanaka, he heard you."

"Don't blame me, Ennoshita, Noya was the one yelling first!"

Yama's hand stopped on the doorknob," Guys?" He jumped back in time as the door came flying open, everyone tumbling on top of each other. Yama's eyes widen as he stared at them, trying to hold back laughter as he stared at his friends faces.

He almost asked what was up when Tanaka screamed," LIGHTS!!!" The birthday boy stared in shock as the usually bare gym was covered in streamers, decorations and a giant "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TADASHI!" banner hung in the middle. Yama's eyes lowered back to them, tears brimming.

"G-Guys...." They all stood up, encasing him in a tight hug. Suga squeezed his shoulder, smiling," Thought we forgot huh?" Yama nodded slowly, sniffling. So this was why nobody messaged him or said anything in school today. They were planning him a surprise party. 

Hinata pointed to a long table behind him," Your gifts!" Yama sniffled, staring at the piles on piles of gifts. He was feeling very overwhelmed and very lost for words.  
Daichi pointed to the changing room doors," That's just the second part. Kiyoko! Bring the cake out!"

Yama stammered," C-Cake?" He watched as their manager wheeled out a three tier cake, smiling along with Yachi. 

Yachi ran over, smiling big," Ennoshita-san made it!" Yama looked at Ennoshita, who had a proud smile on his face. He nudged him," Read what's on it, Tadashi."

Yama walked over slowly, then full out started sobbing," Happy B-birthday To Our Number One Pinch Server." He turned around," I..I don't know what to say."

Noya laughed, slapping him on the back," We had this planned for days! Happy Birthday, Yamaguchi!" He laughed hard, everyone tackling him in a hug again. It was quite possibly the best birthday ever. He especially didn't forget the smile that Tsukki gave him when they caught eyes.

Or how he took him aside after the party and personally asked him to spend his next birthday with him. Tadashi was confused at first but after the kiss, he understood

What a great birthday.

And what a great boyfriend


End file.
